


LuHan's Laugh

by Hapkido9061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Implied morning sex, M/M, Morning cuteness, Oneshot, it's short but cute, luhan/sehun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: SeHun thinks that mornings spent in bed with his husband are the best, with plenty of cuddling and other things.And then there's LuHan's obnoxious laughter...





	LuHan's Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting and editing stuff from my AFF account which I rarely use anymore to here, hope you like it :)

SeHun blearily blinks the sleep coating the edges out of his eyes. Looking over, he sees his husband still asleep while curled under their shared blankets. No noise but the hushed sound of the occasional car or bus driving by was heard. Winter always had that effect on mornings. It was the chilliest during this month of January, and SeHun wanted nothing more than to just sleep in all day with LuHan at his side.

His hand reached out and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from LuHan’s serene face. All the stress from the previous week couldn’t be found while he continued to sleep. SeHun couldn’t help but lean in to place butterfly kisses all over LuHan’s face and, of course, on the soft bruises blooming on the older’s neck from the night before.

He was quite proud of them.

The smaller of the two puckered his lips unconsciously as SeHun placed a kiss on top of them. SeHun grinned like an idiot at the small action; he did it again just to see LuHan’s cuteness a second time. But this time, LuHan kissed back on purpose with what small energy the early morning gave.

With a slight groan, LuHan cracked his eyes open. Instead of getting up for the day, LuHan only scooted closer to SeHun and laid his head on the same pillow as the younger. The soft brown eyes went back to shut as keeping them open was too much effort.

SeHun was barely awake, and suspected the same for LuHan. The clock did say it was only six in the morning. Tucking LuHan’s body into the curvature of his own, SeHun relaxed in the feeling of the cold winter air outside and heat radiating from their bodies. Each breath taken was in perfect synchronization.

“What’s with you this morning? You’re all stares,” LuHan mumbled. Neither had to guess how LuHan knew SeHun was looking at him with his eyes closed. He just... did. The silence from before was broken, but a blush adoring LuHan’s cheeks was all SeHun needed instead. The younger gave a grunt of a response. It wasn’t his problem his husband was perfect and words were hard to say this early.

LuHan shook his head and laid back onto Sehun’s broad chest. Loopy designs were drawn into his bare skin by LuHan’s cold finger; both lost in the calm tide of love. The occasional eyec ontact was met, but nothing else.

Morning light filtering through the open blinds only makes SeHun more dumfounded as he admires LuHan. Feeling lost within older’s warmth was what SeHun enjoyed most. Well, one of the things he enjoyed about the older.

It was almost he’d never seen those honey brown eyes speckled with gold staring back at him before.

“Your morning breath is awful,” SeHun scrunched up his nose as LuHan let out another breath. LuHan, being playful in the early mornings where his mind hadn’t fully awoken yet for the day, blew another breath towards SeHun.

“So sorry,” LuHan countered sassily. His eyes remained half-shut the entire time. The face that SeHun gave in turn was legendary, his eyes and mouth turning upwards in a loving smile at the end as he couldn’t hold the annoyed look for long. But there still was the pinched look his face always had, giving him a mean looking scowl even on the best of days.

And then it begins.

LuHan looked up to his husband and grinned. SeHun could tell what’s coming next, and knew that he made the right choice marrying LuHan those many years ago. LuHan’s mouth opened a little too wide for his petite face and his brown eyes crinkled at the edges. His laugh breaks free in a sudden burst of noise.

His eyes spark, his lip twists, and nothing else that SeHun has ever known exists in that moment. The world around them stands still with a hush, as though a single sound could ruin the atmosphere. All on the younger’s behalf; it seemed that even time stopped. SeHun knew that he should get up to get ready for the day, but that could wait. It was a lazy Saturday, after all.

Right now, he was content finding himself in love with LuHan’s laugh.

It’s kind of annoying and the slightest bit shrill. Okay, a lot shrill. Even SeHun knew that it was obnoxious, especially when they were sitting at some restaurant with their friends and some joke comes up. Then everyone suddenly knew what his laugh sounds like whetehr they wanted to hear it or not. But even still…

His laugh’s completely contagious with no possible cure. SeHun knew this as he felt the giggles bubble up in his chest burst out. This was one thing SeHun would never tire of. LuHan’s laugh just showed how brash, but pure, the older was. No one could have a laugh so innocent and imperfect without being a true sweetheart.

All of the fears SeHun has are suddenly gone. Between wondering when the next mortgage payment was, if his boss was going to randomly lay him off, even if LuHan would up and leave, only love was left.

The world disappears as LuHan’s laugh goes on.

Nuzzling LuHan under the blankets again, SeHun peered up at LuHan continuing. Mornings were the worst times to get LuHan laughing as it was virtually impossible to stop it. Not that SeHun was complaining at all. Not when the mischievous glint in LuHan’s eyes went from man to man. SeHun could feel his own day already brightening.

After another five minutes of straight laughing, SeHun could feel LuHan calming down by the decrease of sharp breaths against his chest.

“You know, I think that maybe... you’re the best thing ever,” SeHun whispered.

“And you’re cheesy,” LuHan giggled again as a blush dusted his rosy cheeks. Burying his face into SeHun’s chest, the younger could feel the laugh rising up once again. Little sounds that were most likely giggles rose up.

All of the so called “imperfections” LuHan had only made him that much more perfect.

There were flaws covering both of them, beyond either of their control. SeHun’s unmistakable lisp that became even more prominent as his excitement grew. And LuHan’s main one was his outgoing laugh.

Eyes nothing, a laugh is the way to a person’s soul.

To call his husband’s laugh melodic, no one would dare. SeHun had been working in the music industry for quite some time, and he knew what was off key and what wasn’t. LuHan’s laugh was one of those that was. “I love you,” SeHun stated to LuHan. He needed to say those words otherwise he just migt burst.

“Do you love me more than puppies?”

“Of course!”

“More than bubble tea?”

“Mmm… I might need to think about that one.” Pausing for a moment to roll his eyes, LuHan reached up and placed his lips back on SeHun’s. SeHun gasped a little as he felt LuHan play with his bottom lip between his teeth; apparently this was a more than just laying together kind of morning.

More teasing continued until SeHun finally flipped LuHan under his body and hovered over his husband. Reaching down, he continued the kiss while tugging off the pesky pair of pants LuHan had worn to bed. Lucky for them, neither liked wearing a shirt.

“Tell me again why you wear these?” LuHan groaned as he scrambled to get a grip on SeHun’s constantly moving hips to pull down his tight boxers. Letting out a cheer of success, LuHan tossed them over the side of their bed onto the floor with his own.

“They’re comfy,” SeHun got out between moans. LuHan’s hand could sometimes be one of the most sinful things ever.

“They’re green and have dolphins all over them,” the older reasoned as more heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

“I still don’t see your point, love,” SeHun smiled.

Finally stripping each other of all clothes, both LuHan and SeHun knew exactly how to go about the rest. LuHan on bottom with SeHun resting between his spread legs. It wasn’t long before they were doing things that would put even Chanyeol and BaekHyun to shame.

Halfway through, when SeHun was staring to go at a harder pace and get a bit more erratic with his movements; his teeth knocked LuHan’s while delivering a sloppy kiss.

Even with their current positions, LuHan couldn’t help but start laughing again. SeHun’s face of surprise was just too much to handle as he halfway stopped his thrusts. He didn’t even feel realize his halted movements until a heated ache remind him. The piercing sound of unadulterated laughter echoed through the hot air of the room; SeHun joined in only a moment later after gaining back his rhythm. Moans mixed with laughs, creating a cacophony of wonderful sounds.

True love meant laughing in the middle of morning sex because of the stupidest things and not feeling embarrassed.

LuHan’s voice was the most beautiful music the younger had ever heard- impossible to compose and notes falling short in comparison. SeHun had tried to mimic the feeling he gets while being with LuHan, but his best efforts constantly failed. There was simply no way to do it. Words are too frail.

Nestling under the blankets down next to the drowsy LuHan, SeHun finds that he’s a complete and utter helpless case when it comes to LuHan. Thinking about it, he’s always been this in love with LuHan. Even since middle school, LuHan was SeHun’s entire world. And the older man will probably always be that important. When they will be old and gray and wrinkly hopefully with children of their own, SeHun can only hope that LuHan remains forever by his side with his honey brown eyes and downey hair.

And of course, his laugh.


End file.
